New Friends, New Enimies, and Old Magic
by ladyjulianna
Summary: story starts in Purple Rose's fav auth Fading Scars btw ch19&20 with her permission Two new people come thru teh well adn the woman is another miko though she doesnt know it. New enemies are after Kag and her. I/kag S/M D/J please R R
1. Obsessed with Inuyasha

New Friends, New Enemies, and Old Magic  
  
Chapter one : Obsessed with Inuyasha  
  
Julianna looked back on the last almost 5 years of her marriage and smiled. An internet romance gone right for once in a time when so many unions didn't even last the first 2 years. At 23 with one son, and a wonderful husband she was very happy. Duncan was a wonderful man who protected their family endlessly and treasured them as well.  
  
Julianna had just been a girl from California with a family she desired much to get away from and Duncan had been a redneck six years her senior when they met online of all places. They had met fell in love and married a month to the day after they first visitation. Julianna had long curly blonde hair and blue-gray eyes and fit most of the California seen however she seemed to her attitude was very much different than others he had met from there. Duncan was a very large man from a farming family in Idaho, his hair reached his shoulders and his face was covered in a mustache and beard. And A few years later here they sat in small town Idaho content and happy raising a family waiting for more blessings of little ones to fill their lives.   
  
Duncan was a good man, wild as he was. He protected fiercely and loved tenderly inside his home. Built like a tree trunk he cared for his family very well. The world as he saw it was something to be held at arms length and watched with a weary eye, specially when it came to anyone near his wife and child. He had a temper that people said rivaled a the heat and temperament of an active volcano. Having little patience for stupidity and idiots with nasty attitudes, he was needless to say confrontational on a daily basis since the world seemed to be filled with just mostly them.   
  
Julianna however was quite different. She embraced the world with the full wonder of a child and trust was something that seemed to come naturally to the woman. Her Duncan worked hard to let her stay home with their now two year old son that seemed to be somewhat ahead for his age constantly surprising his mother and father. She loved her son, her heart, and her husband, her soul, for all she was worth.   
  
A very weird quirk to the woman though was her almost complete obsession with Japan. Their artwork, language, jewelry, history, anything having to do with the country, she would collect and study which included a big portion of their animation. She was always caught up in one series or another with an imagination that never seemed to quit, she was enthralled with the concepts and culture of each anime. Duncan indulged her hobbies pertaining to the country wearily but saw no harm in humoring his love. He hoped it would be satisfied with the gifts he brought her and the collection of video's he acquired for her as the years went by.  
  
An interesting anime series caught her eye however and for some reason her fascination would not be quelled by the usual watching and collecting frenzy she normally did. She was wrapped in the story and the developing relationship of its main characters. Duncan watched this new series with her again not wanting this one to become something more than just another faze of her growing collection of Japan. Unfortunately this would become the focal point of it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	2. You Want To Go Where?

Chapter two: You want to go where?  
  
'Oh good its about to start,' Julianna thought as she raced to the TV getting off the computer just in time. Her favorite show had been for months. Longer than any of the other's lasted. There was just something about THIS series that just seemed to pull her in. It was late at night and their son had been to sleep for hours. But it was so much more fun to watch it right before bed even if it did push back her bed time by two hours. She was getting by jut fine with 7 hours. However Duncan disagreed.  
  
"Love come to bed," her husband called to her as he emerged from the hallway.  
  
"Ah, hunny my fav show is on you know that," she half whined. Duncan chuckled. This conversation took place weekly. He shrugged. "Then tape it dear, and get to bed at a decent hour. It's one in the morning."   
  
Julianna groaned. "But you know I like to watch it now!" She continued her pouting. Duncan snorted but gave in as usual.   
  
"Alright Jules but remember I DID try to get you to come to bed..." He turned and heard her groan again. He chuckled low in his chest and continued to bed.   
  
"You don't play fair," she called but didn't come. She rolled her eyes and ungrumped as the opening sequence started. 'Yes!' she thought, 'finally! INUYASHA!'  
  
Duncan shook his head as he felt her joy as the program begin. His link he was used to as she was. It seemed they developed it the minute they met and could not seem to be without each other for with out longing so that it might turn their moods. And emotions strong enough to move thru their link were things to pay attention to. Duncan seemed to have mastered the use of the link with ease even developing certain ways to hide a certain something from his love. Something that made him leery of this new cartoon she so religiously watched, something that was safer if she not know. She seemed oblivious to anything but the normal world around her. And he planned to let her keep that view for as long as possible. It was uncanny though for a woman who seemed so out of touch with anything beyond what she saw and perceived with her senses, a lot of trouble found her. And not of the normal type either. He had a feeling that felt something deep in their connection that underneath all her imagination and heedlessness their was a power that attracted these out of the ordinary things. A power that would most likely get her into some deep trouble that would not be her fault other than being the vessel for the unusual energy that radiated from her old but childish spirit.  
  
He recalled the one time and only time he has seen something of an old recognition in her eyes that might have had to do with that power that laid buried. It had been when he presented her with a flawless why crystal that had come from Japan shortly after their wedding. 'Come to think about it,' he thought, 'that was when this hole obsession began. Slowly at first but it did eventually intensify and become her one and only past time.'   
  
It had been handed down thru the men in their family as a family heirloom for many centuries probably 5 to be more precise, coming from an ancestor in Japan making its way across the sea's to America to the middle of small town Idaho to his family. He suddenly had a feeling these events had been meant to be from long ago and the crystal had not been given to a woman if over 500 years but it has just seemed right to hand it to her like it had always been hers. And now she never took it off. The thought disturbed him slightly. What she had to do with the crystal and Japan he had no clue but the way things were progressing and with her new favorite show he had a feeling things would be progressing towards an answer.   
  
Duncan waited up for his wife laying there with his eyes closed letting his thoughts drift towards more nonsensical things to let his mind unwind. He felt her slide in behind pull her covers up around her shoulders turning away from him probably hoping not to wake him. He turned and kisses her neck and whispered " I love you" in her ear. She smiled and scooted into him snuggled and warm and protected.   
  
"I love you," she whispered back and drifted into dream land.  
  
As their wedding anniversary came closer Julianna began asking for a trip to Japan. She wanted this suddenly more than anything. Duncan was trying to talk her into go anywhere else for his weeks paid vacation that was about the time of their anniversary and she would not give an inch. She had been having odd dreams about demons and priestesses and other things she had seen on the modern world would spurn as imaginary and fantasy. She had related them all to Duncan and he had listened with a casual listening look on his face as he always did with her dreams. But inside he was beginning to worry about this awakening clarity in her dreams that were becoming more and more closer to conscious memories. In the end, as time came closer to their coming yearly celebration of their union, He could supply no good reason to deny her except a bad feeling and a secret he could not tell her yet. He knew nothing would change her feelings for him their bond ensured this however he had no clue how she would take the news, or what the repercussions would be to her and their son's safety if any one but he and his father's side knew. So they decided, all be it grudgingly on Duncan's part, they would go to Japan in two weeks for their anniversary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	3. We Have Arrived

Chapter Three: We have arrived  
  
Leaving their son with Julianna's retired Father, They left a week after their actual anniversary and endured a 21 hour flight to get there but they finally unfolded once off the plane stretching and getting their bags. Julianna looked ecstatic to finally be there and Duncan couldn't begrudge her excitement to be someone where she had wanted to go for some years now but most especially lately. He watched her with a reserved smile keeping her close in the airport so she did not get separated from him in this foreign place she could easily get lost and confused. They then rented a car and made it to their hotel it was getting late so they decided to just order room service and get a good nights sleep before they went sight seeing the next day.   
  
That night she went over several broachers that listed most of the good sites to see through the city. One caught her eye about the shrines in the area. She opened it and began to read it while they waited for room service to bring their meals. Duncan was watching a movie on a cable channel that luckily was in English. They did have a few channels in English with Japanese subtitles. So he settled in to watch it with his wife until he realized her attention was elsewhere. He shrugged and let her read as the movie droned on for a while. He looked around the room it was nice decorated in traditional hotel style with flowers on the curtains, bedspreads, and wallpaper that all matched in colors of blue and purple. A few traditional Japanese paintings were on the walls and a small table for two sat against the same wall as the window over looking the city. The large king size bed where they sat basically took up one whole wall save for the night stands and across from it sat the dresser with a TV on top. He figured it would do for the week. He suddenly felt his wife's gaze upon him. She looked at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked her with an odd look.  
  
"Guess what I found!?!?!" she giggled.  
  
"Uh....What?"  
  
"The Bone-Eaters Well!!" she squealed. He grimaced at the sound. He had always been sensitive to loud noises. She patted his arm in apology.  
  
"Let me guess that is our first stop?" he said. He knew what is was it was that well on Inuyasha that girl fell thru. He couldn't believe it actually existed but stranger things have happened and he would know. He figured someone must have used local landmarks to start their story. It had been done before he figured. But that feeling of dread doubled suddenly.   
  
"Uh, love, do you think we could skip it this trip?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"WHAT?!?! Why...." she stopped her question and looked up into Duncan's eyes. She felt the sudden wave of foreboding from him and he knew she felt it. Soon it seemed this precession of events was going to make his secret impossible to keep. The well had something to do with this and he knew it. He had hoped that their would be no truth to that show as close to truth it might have been to him. To most everyone it was fantasy and nothing more but to some who knew better about the real order of things it was slightly disconcerting about information in that show. It was very close to the events of the past however slightly off as it dipped into the lives of the main characters. Such a thing in this dimension he was sure never happened. But other planes could be touched in the right locations and if a human under the right circumstances had glimpsed those actual events thru some magic, he had a feeling they were in deep. He forced himself to push the feeling from his mind and smiled at his wife. She felt the feeling subside and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What was that dearest?" she asked slightly shaken still by the feeling. He hugged her back reassuring her.   
  
"Nothing love," he told her with a confidence he didn't feel but he desired to calm the fear he felt from her and did so with his words.  
  
"So can we still go then or was that a defiantly not."  
  
"No we will go love." He looked up at the wall over the television. There was no fighting destiny,' he figured. He however would be extra diligent in caring for her though come tomorrow.  
  
They ate their dinner once it came in relative silence but comfortable non the less in each others company. They indulged in one more movie as the sun set and snuggled under the covers together to watch the older movie they had both seen at least twice any how. Half way thru the movie the couple's attention became other wise engaged in each other as they fell into the soft haze of love that never seemed to far from the two. A gentle touch and soft kiss brought the two closer together. The night turned into sweet loving intimate moments as their souls touched and hearts came together for a moment in time that seemed to last forever but was over in seconds. The aftermath of their coupling left them wondrously spent and found Julianna resting half way across his body her head cradled in on his shoulder wrapped in his arms. Duncan held to his love for sometime after she fell asleep and thought on the next day. He had a feeling it was not going to go as he would like however there was no avoiding the inevitable and so decided to just enjoy the peace and love of the night he had now and fell asleep wrapped in the passion of their emotions.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	4. Pulled In

Chapter Four: Pulled In  
  
The next day started early with a wake up call from the front desk but both seemed pleasantly rested as they got up and showered and dressed. The went about getting a small something for breakfast and proceeded to their rental car. Thanks to Duncan's uncanny sense of direction they found the well with ease thru the unfamiliar streets of Japan. They parked not far from the shrine and Julianna practically jumped from the car as soon as she removed her seat belt dashing toward the dojo. He would have laughed at her childish excitement if he hadn't felt the power near by that he knew didn't bode well for them. His wife stopped a few yards up the sidewalk and turned to him feeling the unease from him. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist something he did not do often unless to keep her close to his side when need be. He knew she liked to feel he was near but was not one for public affection especially in a country where the customs were different.   
  
They neared the shrine and ascended the steps and walked the grounds of the sacred place. In the back near a smaller structure was a large tree which Julianna took to be the tree Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years. She practically radiated enthusiasm. Duncan eyed the tree wearily hoping it wasn't the same tree from the anime story. As they walked the around Duncan and his wife ran into the woman who kept the shrine. She was a single woman with no children and whose name did not even resemble the Higurashi name of the Kagome character. Duncan to some solace in this fact and decided to let Julianna look around as he watched her. She did find the small building that housed the well and called to Duncan to come and see. There were a few people in the structure looking in and a few even took pictures. She waited till it was empty and proceed inside when everyone exited. Duncan suddenly thought better of letting her go in their by herself and shouted for her but it was to late she had already entered.  
  
All alone in the well house she looked down seeing what looked like a 3D live version of the drawings on the show. She was speechless. As she bent over the ledge of the well she was blinded suddenly by a blue light that seemed to pull at her. Duncan saw the flash as he was running for the building yelling for his wife. He got a scream for him in return. This was it he thought. He had let his guard down just enough and of course had found the one spot in the world that would be after her. He felt a stab of irony as he ran faster.  
  
Julianna couldn't believe it. She had no Jewel shards she was sure of it. 'Not to mention it had been a cartoon' she thought wildly while trying to resist the pull on herself. She yelled for her husband once more as she began to lose her footing and was dragged over the side of the well into the blue light. Duncan jump the stairs and caught her clothing just barley and held on to the banister with the other. Julianna looked up.  
  
"Duncan!!" she called to him. "It wont hold love. I am sorry I did not listen to you....I love you." She yelled as her sleeve tore and she was whisked into the well.   
  
"NOOOO!!" he cried as the material gave way and her form disappeared over the edge of the well. He raced to jump in after her but the portal closed it self up just as he looked over the side. Duncan gripped the side of the well and yelled loudly that sounded much more like and animals howl of pain than a mans cry. He fell to his knees. He reasoned that she must have had a power like the girls in the cartoon that transported her to the past. He hoped to the Gods that the past also included those characters for he knew there were more demons in that time and if she was transported dimension to where there was no one waiting on the other side she might know he has a feeling he would never see her again.  
She held her eyes shut as she floated thru the blue light hoping against hope that she would end up where Kagome had in the show that maybe it was all true and she would be able to get back to her Duncan and baby again. Suddenly she felt something solid beneath her and she opened her eyes to find her self in a well covered in vines. She looked up to the opening above her and figured she better climb herself out of there before she lost her mind in that hole. She was still in mild shock as she climbed the vines up thru the well and finally grabbed the lip of the well and pulled herself half way out. It had been hard work but she finally flopped the rest of the way out of the well and laid on the grass looking around trying to gather her wits. The only think keeping her sane at this point in time was that she could somehow actually still feel her husband across time and space she still felt their link. Faint as it was it was still there.  
  
She saw the tree not far off that was the same tree from the other time and she knew she was back in time. Her mind however was having many problems wrapping itself around that concept. Not only was she back in time but she was in anther dimension. A dimension that actually contained demons and characters that she had seen on the television. This was suddenly a bit much to swallow. She got to her feet unsteadily and began to walk. She figured the best place to start would be Keade's village if indeed she was where she thought she was.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	5. Face to Face

Chapter Five: Face to Face  
  
Amber eyes spotted the figure as she stood and walked slowly from the well seemingly dazed. The girl had come from the well, Kagome's well. And that did not sit well with him. Kagome had felt the surge of power enter the area as did Inuyasha thru their mated link. He had told her she should stay put in their protected home while he investigated what was going on. She being 5 months along in her pregnancy he didn't want her any where near danger. However, it turned out, the girl he saw was quite human by her smell even if she was mated to a Hanyou such as he, he had seen no one else and his senses pick up no other being so he jumped back thru the trees back to his slowly following mate who was walking fast and a bit out of breath, caring the tetsiga (cant spell to save my butt).  
  
"Damn it! I told you not to follow me! Why were you trying to run so quickly?" he asked as he dropped out of the trees with a growl. The black hair girl stopped as she felt him come near to catch her breath. His harsh words were undermined by his gentle embrace and the small circles his free hand did on the girls protruding belly. The girl ignored his comment completely as she handed him the sword to take. The two small kuma youkai that served as retainers for Kagome and their unborn pup came scampering behind her heals. Inuyasha was glad to see that they had been following her incase he had not been able to stop any trouble headed her way had she been in danger. He relax slightly.  
  
"What's the trouble, koi?" she asked him as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Its only a human. She came from the well." he informed her his gruff voice low.  
  
"From the well!?!?!" she said in shock. "How in the..." she trailed off confused. The Shikon no tama was completed so no one had any shards to go back and forth thru the well. After Inuyasha fought Naraku, she thought she would always be the only one who could go back and fourth besides her mate Inuyasha. She figured she must have some power that only a miko possesses that allowed her to find the well and come back to this time.  
  
"Inu-chan are you sure she came form the well?" Kagome asked trying to be positive. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes wench, you doubt my senses now?!?!" he half snarled in a low tone. Kagome huffed and Inuyasha was somewhat sorry for his curt answer. His mate left his embrace and started a B-line for the well. He shook his head and went after her. On a normal day his answers like that never bothered her but she had not had a normal day since she had gotten farther along in carrying their pup. So he trailed after her quickly and scooped her up in his arms. Kagome fought the embrace slightly still a bit miffed.   
  
"Kago-chan," he started and her struggles stilled.  
  
"Yes?" came the slightly annoyed answer.  
  
"She is walking towards the village already, kobito," he told her in the ear nearest to him. She let out a breath and let go of her anger. She had only walked from their den half way to the well and her back hurt already.  
  
"Ok," she said and relaxed against him. Inuyasha smiled half smug and half in relief she wasn't mad at him any more. As quickly as her mood changed these days he had to stay on his toes, which he would think to himself was a lot easier for a half demon than a human. And with that he took off in a slow jog to catch up with the human before she left the forest.   
  
"HEY HEY!!" Julianna heard behind her. 'That voice is kinda familiar,' she thought, 'but not exactly like the one on the TV.' She stopped but was afraid to turn around. She didn't know even if she did see what she thought she was gonna see she would believe it. She felt funny suddenly like she could sense a similar power near by. But that didn't make any sense because she didn't have any power to begin with. Or did she. She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly by a voice right behind her now. "HEY!" The male voice said quite irritated she hadn't answered yet or turned around. 'Oh boy, she thought, 'now or never,' and she turned around to come face to face with the hanyou and his mate. He was calling to her in Japanese of course and it seemed that she had a knack for it already since she had been fascinated with Japan she found it necessary to study the language but had rarely spoke it.   
  
"Hello," she managed to get out in Japanese. She could hardly believe she was actually talking to them. She looked quite excited. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her a moment and then at each other. The half demon put his wife down on her feet and she stood up slightly off kilter with Inuyasha's help. The baby had been affecting her balance as of late so the hanyou left his hand on the small of her back. Kagome smiled at the woman before her.  
  
"Hi," she said pleasantly. Julie smiled back, 'she is just as nice in real life,' she thought.  
  
"Wow, its so cool to meet you guys," she couldn't stop herself from saying. 'And even cooler to know how they ended up,' she pondered, 'Kagome is so pregnant.' she smiled to herself. "I can't believe I got sucked in to the well like Kagome did!" Kagome was taken aback by her statement. She hadn't thought she would know who she was and her Japanese was spoken well but foreign. The miko leaned into Inuyasha a bit finding herself at an uncomfortable disadvantage. Inuyasha eyed Julianna.  
  
"Who are you wench?!? And how do you know my mate?!" he growled placing a hand in front of her protectively slipping her behind his body. The woman could tell that the hanyou was getting battle ready. She knew she had to defuse the situation quickly. She put her hands up in a surrendering posture and stepped back.  
  
"Look," she said defensively. "I just got sucked in to feudal Japan for some God's only knows reason. I wish I could just get back to my husband and go home! I don't really know you mate I have just heard of her."   
  
"HOW!" he growled again. Kagome standing behind Inuyasha could see the same feelings in this woman as she did in herself when she was first brought here also. She waited for answer to Inuyasha's question. She slipped her hands on to his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck with her thumbs trying to calm him. She knew this girl was probably no threat and didn't want her to have a heart attack because of Inuyasha's protective streak. She felt him uncoil inside slightly as his muscles relaxed.  
  
"Um...you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered.  
  
"Try me," Kagome said calmly form behind the half demon.  
  
"OK," she sighed and just sat down where she was. "Well, I guess I should tell you I'm sure I'm from another dimension. I know that time travel can sometimes warp space enough to allow the barrier in-between dimensions to break down slightly to allow people to cross through. In my world, Inuyasha," she looked directly at him when she said his name," there is a show on the TV that is named after you and depicts you adventures." She chuckled lightly. "Although it doesn't say anything about you two becoming mates or having children. Sure does show a lot of your adventures collecting the pieces of the Shikon no tama." As she talked Kagome came around Inuyasha and stared at her. A hand rubbed the small of her back as she tried to find a comfortable way to stand. Inuyasha was practically lost but it seemed Kagome knew what she was talking about so he let her rattle on uninterrupted. He had been slightly shocked when she looked directly at him and used his name even though had never told her. Seeing his mate move around a bit uncomfortably he decided to take the strange girl's lead and sit in the grass while they talked. He then pulled Kagome in his lap with a surprised squeal just as Julianna finished her last sentence.  
  
"And its a show you say?" came the interested and baffled question from Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling that someone must have had some powers or something or could just see into other realities and he uses them for stories."  
  
"That would make sense," Kagome answered as she leaned back into her mates chest. Julianna smiled a little seeing their closeness. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and received an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.  
  
"Damn it woman! Why the hell did you do that?!?!" he asked loudly rubbing his ribs while holding onto Kagome's waist with the other hand.  
  
"Inu-chan, shut up!" she snapped at him even as she laid her hand on his about her stomach. Julianna snorted.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" they both hollered in unison. This sent the other woman into a giggling fit.   
  
"Oh God's that is so like you two do you ever stop arguing??" she asked laughingly. Kagome kinda smiled at her.  
  
"No, I don't think we do... by the way what is your name," she told her.  
  
"My name is Julianna, I'm from about your time Kagome. Maybe a few years a head of you in the year 2000 but its basically the same." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was still lost. He had a clue that she knew more about him than he was comfortable with anyone but Kagome knowing but she was no threat and his mate understood what was going on and seemed at ease with it so he stayed let it go.  
  
"Are there any demons and things in your world too?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was about to tell her that there indeed was when Julianna spoke up.  
  
"No way that stuff is pretty well dead in my world. I don't think there were any demons ever in my dimension. And magic I don't think there is any of that either," she said a tad forlornly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome both knowing something about this girl she didn't know about herself. They shared a look that said they knew she needed to know. But as they looked at each other she got up to her feet and turned from them. It seemed the afternoon had already been a bit much for her. She just wanted to go home. Inuyasha stood bringing Kagome with him putting her on her feet also.   
  
  
"Juli-sama" she called to her. The other woman turned around. "There is much magic in you world to for the well must have brought you here for a reason. You have to have magic IN you to be transported thru the well. You must have be a miko or something. And it must have had to do with this time. I can sense you have power as buried inside you as it is." Julianna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was suddenly eyeing a crystal she had tied about her neck with a ribbon, the one she always wore.  
  
"Where did you get that crystal?" he asked her still looking at it. He moved closer to her and he came with in a few inches of her still holding on to his mate's hand. He looked up at the woman and then looked at the necklace. She gathered he wanted to see it but she wasn't going to take it off so she just nodded. He picked it up to examine it closely. It was clear as water and flawless it was pointed at both ends to perfection it caught the sun light and sparkled. He sniffed it curiously.   
  
"My husband gave me that right after we got married. He said it seemed right for me to have it for some reason," she told them. The hanyou placed the crystal back against her chest.  
  
"That is no ordinary crystal. Even though its power has long since been gone it still has an essence all its own. It still smells of magic." Julianna's jaw dropped again. But she quickly recovered.   
  
"Maybe he knew something I didn't then," she said thoughtfully. As she was looking at the crystal Inuyasha caught a dangerous scent on the wind and began to growl. Kagome who had just watched the transaction between Inuyasha and Julianna with a slight smile, now looked worried. She squeezed his hand to get his attention.  
  
"What is, Inu-chan," she asked softly.  
  
"Youkai stench and its coming closer quickly. It must be being drawn by the new power source!" he said as he looked at Julianna. They suddenly heard a clamor in the trees to the left of them. "Its coming!!!" he yelled. A large dark brown cat looking animal was running towards them at an unbelievable speed. Before Julianna could react Inuyasha shoved her to one side of its bath and dove with Kagome in his arms the other way. Inuyasha made sure his hole body covered hers. Julianna had not fared as well as the demon's claws had caught her shoulder. It stopped about a score of yards away and made a U turn to head back for them this time aiming strait for Julianna.   
  
It screamed into the silence of the forest, "I WANT THE SHUKUUN NO GYOKUEI!! (crystal of destiny) AND THE POWER OF THE MIKO'S!!!" (I think that's right maybe not if any one knows better tell me eh?). Julianna struggled to her feet and started to run in the direction of the well but she had no idea of how she would get back or what she would do once she got there. It was gaining on her fast as Inuyasha tried to get himself and his mate to their feet. Seeing how it was after the other woman, because she had no direct protection, he pushed Kagome in the direction of the village to go get Keade, Sango, and Mikuro for help. Kagome left in a dead run completely being ignored by the cat demon. Inuyasha slipped the tetsiga free of its sheath and ran after the youkai.   
  
Julianna found the well just as the demon's paw pulled back to swipe at her once again. She knew she was in for it her senses could tell. Just as she passed the well she thought of her husband. She knew instinctively she needed him. She was so afraid she knew he could feel it to. And all at once she wished for him as hard as she could. She knew if she had any powers at all this would be the time to call on them. Her hand skimmed the lip of the well as the cats claws dug deep ripping wounds into her back and sent her flying into the air. One word ripped from her throat as her battered body flew towards an oncoming tree. "DUNCAN!!!" The well suddenly lit up brightly shining the blue light that always meant a portal.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	6. On The Other End

Chapter Six: On the other end  
  
Julianna had just disappeared and all he could do was stare into the hole in the ground. He felt like he had just had his soul ripped from his body as he sat their speechless. He couldn't cry for there had been no tears since he was a babe. Demons just didn't cry, but he found tears on his face any how. He thought about getting help but who would believe him? 99% of the population were absolutely oblivious to what was actually going around them about magic and demons and such. They were happy in their belief as it stood. He decided to simply wait.  
  
He suddenly noticed he could still feel his mate deep inside him. He felt all was not lost at that moment when he knew she could still feel him to. So he sat there in the small wooden well house behind the shrine alone as the minutes went by. They seemed like hours sitting there waiting. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to his mate. He reflected back on how he had chosen a very human way of life especial for a 1/4 demon that he was. Only a few quarter and half demon's took human mates. Most chose to stay amongst each other and keep the human blood within them at bay by breeding it back out in there children. He loved his wife and mate, both meant the same thing but he had had to retrain himself in thinking more human than kuma (bear) youkai like his father and grandfather had taught him. His mother had been human and his father a hanyou, and he looked very much human save for fingernails that resembled claws, an oddly more cupped ear rounder and deeper than a humans, and fangs. The hair on his face and head were thick and brown. He had always kept his hair long and face covered but trimmed in a layer of brown hair. It had grown faster and thicker than most human's however it had seem very normal in the human world. And he wondered why for the 10 millionth time in the last hour why he hadn't told his wife. Those things had been easily covered by a little illusion magic he had acquired growing up. He was just careful with his mate when the became intimate and found ways not to hurt her when they were together.   
  
Thru the time he sat there wondering about her he had felt a wave of excitement come thru their link. He figured she must have met Inuyasha just then because it didn't fade right away, and nothing else could have produced that reaction considering the circumstances. That lasted all of maybe 5 minutes and then a lonely sadness had slipped thru the shock of the goings on it seems and she longed for him. He wanted nothing else but to go to her but he could not. He then suddenly felt a flood of extreme terror coming from his love and ran to the edge of the well. A growl sounded loudly in side the small room and he knew he had to get to her. He yanked a katana off the wall where it had been hung for decoration and with out a seconds hesitation he decided to jump into the well and take his chances. Just as his feet left the lip of the well a bright blue light swallowed his form as he released the sword from its home with a hiss of metal against leather.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	7. Reunited

Chapter Seven: Reunited  
  
He found himself at the bottom of a well he was sure it wasn't the one he just left but had no time to care. He jumped with inhuman strength up thru the wells mouth and found himself in a grassy clearing watching a cat youkai closing in on the flying form of his love. He smelled the blood in the air that was hers and saw another form fast approaching with an unsheathed sword aiming for the demon. He pushed power from his body into the katana's blade and ran toward the melee just as his wife hit a tree in her flight path and lost consciousness. The power bust two the sword made his disguising spell shatter but he gave it no head. Both part demon's came down on the cat demon at the same time and cut the creature in three sections. They then both pulled away and waited to see if the cat youkai would resurrect. The three parts laid still for several seconds and both eased their positions. Duncan took one look at Inuyasha recognizing him from the show then looked around to find his mate. She was laying at the bottom of a tree on its large tangle of roots flat on her stomach, bleeding from what seemed like every where. He ran to her letting the sword fall to the earth with out another thought. Inuyasha kicked the nearest third of the now dead demon with string of curses just to make a point. He followed the other hanyou to the fallen form of what he was now realizing was another miko.  
  
The kuma hanyou gathered the battered body of his mate in his arms tenderly. He turned her over to get a good look at the damage which seemed to be predominantly on her back and shoulder. She must not have been flying to quickly because she had hit her head hard enough to be knocked out but as he felt down her body nothing was broken. He was slightly relieved but was concerned about the deep wounds that covered her back. She was loosing a lot of blood and it wouldn't be long before that became a big problem. The air was sickeningly saturated with the smell of her blood and it made him sick to see her so. Inuyasha approached the couple with caution not wanting to upset the other demon more. He sat at the new miko's feet.  
  
"She's your mate?" he asked making sure that the woman was in the right hands. Being Kagome's mate had reluctantly brought out a soft spot for endangered females. Inuyasha sniffed once and new it was the smell of him he had smelt earlier on her. He nodded at him not needing an answer. Being part demon and having heard Julianna so many times reading her manga books out loud to him he had caught enough Japanese to get by when he had to. He was a quick study and did the best he could answering him.  
  
"You are Inuyasha?" the miko's mate asked gruffly. Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"Then you can take me to the old woman's hut? She needs tending now."   
  
"Yes it is not far. Kagome went to get help before you arrived. But we must get out of this forest before another youkai comes looking for your miko." Duncan looked puzzled. "She has power's you can smell them! Don't tell me you did not know because then I'd know you were lying." He told the kuma hanyou as he got to his feet with his precious burden tucked to his chest trying to prevent her further pain. Even being moved she did not stir. Duncan snapped at Inuyasha.   
  
"OF course, I have you, Idiot! But I had no idea she could be priestess! She was so clueless I just let it lie where it was buried deep insider her." Inuyasha waved the insult aside and nodded. "How far??" he asked pointedly. He pointed to a hut on the edge of the up coming town and then two 4 fast approaching humans. Inuyasha sighed seeing Kagome at the head of the pack running. He swore under his breath and pointed a finger at her that made her slow to a fast walk. The others passed her and kept running to meet up with their friend and the new arrivals. "Friends of yours?" he asked not wanting any more surprises.   
  
"Yes from left to right : Sango, Miroku, and Keade." he said pointing them out. As the became clearer he could make out Shippo's form on Sango's shoulder. "And the brat on Sango's shoulder is Shippo."  
  
"And the young thing has you scent all over her I can smell it from here. She is you mate, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at him.  
  
"She is mine," he said simply with a possessive connotation to it. Duncan nodded conceding to his claim as was customary.   
  
"And the small youkai is a kitsune I assume?" Inuyasha just nodded. They walked another ten steps and were joined by the faster trio, and were met by four different questions all directed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are they?" "What happened?" "Is the girl alright?" "What kinda demon was it?"  
  
Inuyasha put his hands up to stop the barrage of questions. "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. " We need to take care of the damn girl! And who the hell let Kagome run most the way here?!?!?" Duncan snorted at his antics he was an alright demon under all the swearing and yelling he figured. He had come to protect his wife after all. That made him ok in Duncan's book which is why he let the 'damn girl' comment slide.  
  
"Inuyasha! quit yelling and be nice!" a voice said in front of them. Kagome had caught up and was now in step with her mate. The two small ice kuma demons trailing her did not escape his notice. One growled slightly and Kagome told it to be nice that they were friends and he did not hear another sound from the silently trailing youkai. Duncan just snorted again. Of course after meeting Inuyasha face to face it would only be a spirited girl who would do to be his mate any how. He was sure that the small youkai were attached to Kagome as protectors and was pleased by this. Inuyasha huffed at her comment as he put an arm gently around her.  
  
"Stupid woman have you no sense!! I don't care if the god's be damned sky is falling on our heads out there! You need to walk! What would happen if you tripped and fell, eh?" Throughout his tirade his voice got softer till it was just a low growl. Kagome shook her head.   
  
"Don't push me today Inu-chan you know I have no patience!" Kagome began yelling. She was just about to start in on him when, Inuyasha sighed.   
  
"Alright kobito calm down, Its alright. I just don't you to get hurt! You were a klutz to begin with and now everything is being throw off even worse, hell you fell out of bed this morning!" His arm around her pulled her closer as her face went red and her eyes filled with tears suddenly and Inuyasha groaned. "Koi please don't cry," he gentled his voice greatly to say this. She seemed to calm instantly and perked up a bit as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.   
  
"So are you gonna tell us what happened or not?" Inuyasha threw a dejected look at Duncan. Everyone had been silent as the two had their spat. Finally Keade walking on the other side of Duncan spoke up.  
  
"Now that those two have calmed what be your name? I see you are demon also," she said observantly.  
  
"Yes, I am a 1/4 kuma demon," he said loud enough for all of them to hear.   
"My mate is Julianna, and I am Duncan."  
  
"Can you patch her up Baba?" He asked saucily yet slightly concerned.  
  
"Aye, I think it can be done there is me hut now," she said pointing to the home in front of them now. It had taken only a few minutes to walk to the hut.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	8. Bandages And Story Time

Chapter Eight: Bandages and story time  
  
Duncan was very quiet as he sat very close to help the old woman with what ever she needed to mend his wife's wounds. He had laid her on a futon in the main room on her stomach, where all the supplies were readily available as needed. Keade the girls shirt off that was now laying on her floor to see her wounds. As the material fell away she saw four deep lacerations from left shoulder blade to right hip that had thankfully only grazed her spine somehow. She began to clean the wounds with the cloth and cool water that she had brought over with her. After cleaning them as well as she could she began to stitch all them closed quickly as she could to prevent infection. The work was tedious and slow going however fast she tired to go.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the other side of the new miko with Kagome getting comfortable in his lap already very tired from the days activities. He knew she tired easily these days and did his best to keep her from exhausting herself. Sango, Mikuro, and the two kuma youkai went to sit by Inuyasha to get the news of what was happening. Shippo attempted to go sit in Kagome's lap but one look from Inuyasha sent him Sango's way to sit with her. As they sat and waited for Keade to do what she could Inuyasha filled them in on what Julianna had told him about other worlds and such and her having the power of the Shukuun no Gyokuei. Miroku let out a gasp. Apparently he was the only one who had heard of it.   
  
"The Shukuun no Gyokuei! That was lost over a hundred years ago!" he gasped.  
  
"What do you mean lost?" Keade asked as she worked.  
  
"The miko that carried the Shukuun no Gyokuei drowned 100 years ago saving a child from a flood. It had rained for days and the swollen river caught several travelers in its current. She happened to be with them traveling to go home and she drowned when the child lived. Later they found her body with the Gyokuei was gone. They say because it wasn't her time and the magic left the stone with her soul when it departed her body and that the Gyokuei would eventually find it way back to her because it was her destiny to find the mate and the heir to that legacy. So she can not have the power of the Shukuun no Gyokuei because it was probably destroyed and they were just making a story to try and explain its disappearance." Everyone listened to the tale closely but Inuyasha knew better about the ending. Halfway thru his story Kagome had fallen asleep against her mate tucked against his chest soundly she had just been so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
"Idiot priest! She wears the Gyokuei about her neck now! On top of that that damned demon in the forest sought her out to gain the power of it! How in the hell do you think she got in the condition she's in!" he said in a low voice. Miroku face reddened. The hanyou held on to Kagome tightly as he wrapped his arms more securely around her. She shifted a little to get more comfortable but didn't wake up, and ended up with her head nestled in his chest searching for his warmth. Sango who had just been listening to the conversation reached over and grabbed a blanket and spread it over her friends sleeping form. Inuyasha thanks her softly and returned his eyes to watch his Kagome sleep. As Sango sat back down the kitsune repositioned it self in her lap.   
  
"Wow," he chirped. "That was a cool story though!"  
  
"Well then if it she does have it then she would be the reincarnation of that priestess. But how did she get the Shukuun no Gyokuei back?" Keade was half way thru her work when Duncan spoke up.  
  
"I gave it to her after we were wed," he related in a low voice. "My ancestor found the Shukuun no Gyokuei and knew it was of magic origins. He took it to a wise youkai seer that told him to send it down thru his male offspring first born to first born and if there was no first born then the closest to first born son he could come to and thru that it would make it back to the priestess who would claim it again. When I married her I knew for some reason it was right for her to have it. Not a woman in over 5 hundred years has owned that crystal. And I just gave it to her it was destiny."   
  
"Indeed," Keade said as she finished the last stitch and then started on her shoulder. "I can feel her power she is assuredly the Shukuun no miko. And now that she has the Gyokuei we must find a way to restore its power into the Gyokuei and out of her body." Duncan spoke again.  
  
"The old youkai has said one more thing to my ancestor he thought was absolute nonsense at the time but now makes sense. "One century will pass and the dead miko will revisits her death, only there can the power be restored." He shrugged. "It has been a hundred years in this world from her death but how it could be in this dimension and not ours is beyond my understanding."  
  
"Souls are not bound to only one plane. IT seems that when the miko died the Shukuun no Gyokuei chose its path toward another world. Her soul was drawn their by the it and so now the two are together again so we need to find where the miko drowned so she can go and give the power back to the stone. Otherwise she will spend her hole life drawing unwanted people seeking the power she has within," Keade informed them all. Duncan snorted attracting the attention of Keade and Inuyasha.   
  
"I have had more youkai try to get my mate then I care to name. She has no idea I am part youkai or that she had the power. I let her live her life as she saw fit thinking if it was important it would surface. That is why I am never far from her or if I am I have a friend youkai watch her. She attracts trouble like flies to honey! Now I know why. We need to get her to put that power into the Shukuun no Gyokuei. Maybe it will lessen my load back home." He slightly chuckled as he finished. Inuyasha snorted this time in agreement. They suddenly felt a kinship to each other having dealt with constant threats to their mates for similar reasons.  
  
"It will not take all her powers mind you hanyou. She is a miko and has powers of her own but they will be diminished some once the rightful power is back where it belongs. I do believe the will at least be after the Shukuun no Gyokuei instead of the miko once everything is as it should be though," Keade wisely instructed him. Duncan nodded and thought that this trip was gonna be rough on his wife now especially being hurt so bad. They would be here for at least a two weeks from what he could calculate in his head. He figured he would stay until she woke up and make better arrangements for their things and call family and tell them they would be back with in the month and he would have to call work with an excuse also. He sighed thinking about all the things he was going to have do to accommodate this excursion but it was necessary for her safety and he would deal with all the rest to make sure she would be alright on this trip. He was very worried about how she would pull out of this attack at the moment. She had not regained consciousness at all and he wondered if she would any time soon. He sighed his frustration out. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched as Keade finally finished bandaging all the miko's injuries. Silence stretch into the room as Duncan lifted his love in his arms as Keade got up to lead him into a backroom where he supposed they would be staying for the duration of their stay. Sango offered an extra to big kimono she had to clothe her in since her shirt was ruined. Duncan smiled at her with a thank you and proceeded to the back room as she brought it in.  
  
It had taken a good hour to finish but Julianna was now in a back room with a cold cloth on her forehead to bring the swelling of the bump on her head above her right eye near her temple. Keade determined that she was badly injured as they thought and that she would most likely waken in a day or two. He left her in the room for a few minutes to go and talk to all of their new friends in the front room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	9. Dreams And Waking And Watching

Chapter Nine: Dreams and Waking and Watching  
  
It was about this time Kagome awoke with a start from her nap in Inuyasha's nap. He held on to her why she gathered her senses and settled back against him. "Kobito? are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"It's ok Koi. I was just startled in my dream..." she trailed off rubbing her head she seemed to have a slight head ache that was slowly diminishing. Inuyasha sat her up a little more and turned her so she her back was against his chest and rubbed her temples as he had seen her doing. She completely relaxed into him. She suddenly remember why she had woken up and started to speak from her relaxed position. "We heard everything you guys said," Kagome stated flatly. She was very relaxed and did not want the head ache to return.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Duncan asked her pointedly. Inuyasha threw him a dirty look and he shrugged it off.  
  
"I mean that Julianna and I both heard everything you guys said, about the legend and her magic and the Shukuun no Gyokuei." She opened one eye and looked at Duncan as Inuyasha's ministrations stopped. "She knows your part youkai now." Duncan grimaced. "Don't worry she understands why you didn't tell her. But she knew she wasn't going to wake up for a day or two so she reached out to me in my dream because I am a miko also and I gotta tell you that girl has a lot of power inside her. I think she is scared." She turned in the Inuyasha's light embrace. "Help me up please we need to go be with her. Specially you Duncan. She just discovered what laid buried her hole life and I don't think she is going to be at ease at all even though she is still sleeping." Inuyasha helped her to stand up and held her waist as she stretched.  
  
Sango had listen to everyone's tales and talk for the last hour quietly not interrupting just taking everything in. Miroku after his tale had remained oddly quiet to. Shippo had rode out the rest of the conversation on her shoulder letting the adults talk. As they all stood she looked directly at Duncan and asked him, "Once the power is recovered from you mate what will you do with the Shukuun no Gyokuei?" She didn't know this hanyou so as per her job in life she was sizing up the challenge he might face with that kinda of power. Duncan just shook his head at her. He could understand her lack of trust for he was a new comer, but he still felt slightly angry but took it all in stride.   
  
"Truthfully, I don't want to have anything to do with the damn thing! I wish I could smash it or throw it into the deepest sea or just loose it. But that is not going to happen with my mate being a reborn miko. She is going to have to hold on to it and keep it safe which means I must keep her safe." Inuyasha and Duncan exchanged knowing glances. Sango nodded her approval of his answer as did Miroku.   
  
"You are very devoted to your wife Duncan-sama. It is good to see another demon on our side." He looked at the hanyou curiously. "Just out of curiosity how did you keep you demon appearance secret from you mate so long she did not know?"   
  
"A disguise spell passed down to me from my grandfather to my father then me. It has come in useful to cover up my claws, ears, and fangs. However besides that there was not much else to conceal." He looked back down the hallway. "It was just safer she did not know especially with the power I sensed deep inside her. And she was content not knowing and that is all you can do is try to make sure they are content, eh Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha answered him with an indignant, "Keh!" which everyone knew meant yes. And most of them laughed however hollow. They all followed Duncan's lead back into the room where Julianna lay. Once in there they all decided to camp out in the same room incase trouble arose in the night. They wanted both Kagome and Julianna somewhere they would be protected in both of their conditions. He looked about at the crew and thanked them for helping them in this. Fixing more futons about the room and putting both Julianna and Kagome in the center of the room with their respective mates on either side and Miroku sleeping near the door they felt that they would be able to sleep most of the night with out any further uproar. It did ease there minds a tad bit more with two more bear youkai sleeping on either sides of the pairs of mates in the center of the room. Plus Kirara finally came back from hunting that after noon and joined the mass in the back room just before sunset. She and Sango were sleeping near the Miroku with Shippo snuggled beneath her blankets also. With all of them there they were positive nothing would happen the women.  
  
That night in their dreams Julianna talked with her husband since their strong connection was reinforced by the budding power she discovered. He'd held her while she cried most of the night in their connected dream as she tried to come to terms with the new developments in their lives. Towards early morning she fell asleep in his arms and he held her as she drifted thru the dream asleep. He didn't mind letting her rest even in the dream. Using all her power all night to talk to him he figured wore her out and would tell her not to do so any more if he got the chance. He had a good feeling that she would be waking up that day. And she would need her rest for sure once they started their journey to find the river where her souls past body had drowned.  
  
The sunrise found the whole crew up and ready for breakfast except for the still unconscious Julianna. After they all ate breakfast, Keade shewed everyone from the room except Duncan to check the miko's injuries. To their surprise they were healing quite nicely daze in advance of what they should be. They were already sealed and it looked as though they were never stitched all the stitches were gone. IT was a shock but they were all positive it had to do with the growing power they were sensing from her. He felt her reach out to him thru their mated link and knew she was starting to prepare her body to wake up. He hoped by night she would come around.   
  
Lunch came and went with no interruptions they all thought thankfully. The really didn't need any more excitement before they had to set off. But just as late afternoon set in Inuyasha and Duncan both began to get nervous. There was a feeling in the air that wasn't right and as minutes ticked off the smell of youkai was coming closer. They all sat in the front room save for Sango and Shippo sitting in the back room with Julianna keeping and eye on her. They had all took turns that day mostly in pairs. Especially with Miroku, Sango stuck to him like glue. Most of the day her mate had been in their too but as the evening brought an increasing feeling of unease he hovered near the door. After dinner Inuyasha sent Kagome to stay with the women in the back room. It seemed safer back there where the men could keep an eye on the only door and watch the surrounding area with out having to worry about where the ladies were. They made sure that the two retainers and Kirara were in the room with them incase anything did decide to come thru the walls.   
  
Keade joined the group in the back room too to check Julianna's wounds which after the day looked now like they were over a week old and no longer needed any bandages. They replaced her kimono over her upper body happy they would not need to change the linen bandages again. Her quick healing seemed to be stemming from her power and even Sango who was no priestess could feel it. Sometime after sunset she began to move a little groaning some. Kagome and Sango moved to take a side of where she lay and try and keep her still. Duncan feeling her stirring thru their link ran to the back room, Inuyasha hot on his heels leaving Miroku for a look out. He quickly took Sango's place by her right side as her eyes finally fluttered open.   
  
Julianna saw relief flood thru her husbands face and reached for him instinctively. He pulled her up in his arms and held her close. It hurt like fire running down her back but at that moment she could have not cared a whit. She was too weak to really support herself yet so she laid in her husbands arms looking up at him. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Like a truck hit me," she answered truthfully. " I'm starving and thirsty is there anything to eat around here?" He laughed somewhat relieved and laid her down again to retrieve what was left of their supper from an hour or so before. Inuyasha came over and knelt next to her and looked her over once as if making sure she was hole still.  
  
"Bout damn time wench," he said with a ghost of a smile. Julianna snorted, 'bout as good as it gets with that hanyou.' She smiled and winked at him knowing he was kinda glad she was ok too. He looked at her and grumped as Kagome giggled lightly. He walked over to his mate and kisses the top of her head. Knowing his farce had been seen thru he mumbled something about needing to get back to the door to watch and left in a hurry. Sango gave a light giggle along with Kagome, even Julianna did.   
  
Duncan returned with the thick stew they had had for dinner and a large glass of water. He pulled her back into his arms and let her rest against him while he held the bowl in front of her while she ate. She ate the whole thing and drank all the water and felt a bit stronger. She ventured to sit up on her own and realized she could support her own weight again and asked for something more to drink. Kagome was happy to go refill her glass while she sat and talked with her mate. The purple eyed kuma youkai followed, Kita, who was charged with her protection, followed her out of the room leaving Minami her blue eyed sibling in the room with the others at Kagome's request.  
  
After refilling the glass Keade was headed back to check up on Julianna so she handed it off to her and went to go talk to Inuyasha. She walked over to her mate and found him sitting in the door way with the door open looking into the deepening night. He felt her near thru their connection and her smell filled his senses as she stopped next to his shoulder. The tetsiga was draped across his knees with one leg up and the other extended the length of the doorway. He looked up at Kagome and smiled a rare smile he reserved only for her. The one that filled his eyes with tenderness and love. He took a hold of her hand and drew her down to his lap where she settled herself comfortably. The woman had become accustomed to always sitting so close to him. When she was near him, he preferred she be close enough to touch preferably in his arms. She smiled as she looked up into his warm amber eyes and he the soft curve of the corners of his mouth never left as he drew her closer almost drowning in the blue gray depths of her eyes. The cool breezed caused her to shiver slightly and Inuyasha reached for a discarded blanket that she had used earlier. The kuma seeing she was with her mate took a place in a far corner curled into a ball to sleep.  
  
"Kobito," he said softly to her. "I thought you were going to stay in the back room." She shrugged and snuggled into his chest trying to find a way to be get snug against him around her growing girth. Once semi comfy she let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
"I missed you," she said simply. Inuyasha smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Having trouble getting comfortable mate?" he asked with an amused tone. He got an exasperated sigh in return again. Even as he was talking and looking at his wife. His other senses compensated by going on higher alert to any sounds and smells that which he usually relied on any how.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	10. Destinations and Under Attack

Chapter Ten: Destinations and Under Attack  
  
As they were sitting there curled about each other, and Miroku sitting below a window about a five feet away, Keade decided to go see a friend of hers after she returned to the front room. She saw Kagome settle into a cocoon of warmth after they pair had lapsed into silence. And she walked to the door. "Keep a good watch Inuyasha and Miroku," she told each looking at them. "I think I know of a daughter who came from that village whom the dead miko was from. She might know how far it is to the river and place where she drown." Inuyasha nodded. Duncan walked into the room just in time to hear her.  
  
"That would help greatly," Duncan told her. "We do sincerely appreciate all you help." Everyone nodded like it was just another day's work. "There is something out there Keade and you have been in here with my wife. Would you have me go with you to your friends? I feel safe leaving Julianna in Inuyasha and crew's capable hands while we go." Keade looked to Inuyasha the unofficial leader of the group. He nodded.  
  
"The kuma is right baba, her scent is all over you," he stated quietly. Kagome had fallen asleep against him. He stood up taking Kagome with him. She shifted slightly but stayed asleep. "I am going to put Kagome in the back room. Stay till I come back," he practically commanded as he left the room. Kita was quickly awake and hot on his heals. Duncan stayed there by the door and looked over at Miroku.   
  
"Miroku, I am glad to see that curse on your arm was lifted," he said trying to make conversation. The houshi was surprised for moment then remembered Inuyasha telling them the miko had known about them and assumed whatever knowledge she had she must have shared with her mate.  
  
"Thank you, friend it was good to finally be cured."  
  
"And the youkai hunter is yours?" he said putting it in the simplest terms he could. He was sure they had no concept of boyfriend and girlfriend in feudal Japan. Miroku laughed.  
  
"To a point yes, we are as yet unmarried but are becoming closer. I do have an informal claim on her as Inuyasha informed me of a few months ago." Duncan nodded.  
  
"It is good all the women then have a man to protect them here. In my time there are many who do for themselves. Not that Sango probably couldn't either. I have a feeling though most of the women in this century do feel better being paired off." Miroku looked at him.   
  
"I do my best," he laughed again. "However she is quite good at taking care of herself especially with her fire youkai protector. I do a better job at watching her back."   
  
"I do wish Juli-chan was brought up in such and environment as Sango. She is quite clueless to everything that goes on. She can be a handful I have to keep both eyes on her constantly." Duncan chuckled.  
  
"A bit like Kagome is she?" the monk asked.  
  
"That she is probably as bad as she was 2 years back when she first slipped thru the well if not worse." They all laughed including the old miko listening to the conversation. Inuyasha appeared in the door way of the front room.   
  
"Kagome and your woman are sleep. Sango, Shippo, the two kuma youkai and Kirara are going to stay with them." Duncan grunted his approval. "Go quickly and return so that I don't have to play babysitter all night," came the next statement as the hanyou made his way to the door. Miroku and Duncan just shook their heads. The declaration would had some bite to it if he hadn't said it so calmly. Duncan took it as a 'be careful' and followed the older miko out the door. Inuyasha took his place back in the door watching the night.  
  
On the way to Keade's friends house there was no incidents of attack much to Duncan's relief. They entered the house welcomed as if they had been family even the odd looking stranger she had with her was welcomed. Keade related Julianna's story to her old friend, the woman the other village, her name was Ise. They talked for a few moments trying to remember details from long ago. Ise finally remembered a stretch of river in her old village a day and a half's walk from where they were where it was believed the miko had met her death. Duncan took in all this information hoping his mate would have a good idea of where to go from their. He had a feeling that the powers awakening inside her would be pointing her in the right direction. He could tell she was calm and dreaming at the moment which he hoped she would stay that way till morning when the had to leave. They left the house and the moment they stepped out Duncan could smell the nearing youkai. He quickly put his arm in front of Keade. "I smell demon, and its not Inuyasha. It's another one, like the one we killed yesterday that attacked Julianna." He wrapped an arm around the old miko and began walking back on the edge of the village back to her hut. "If I say run do so quickly, and keep your head down. There is only one I just wish I had kept that damn sword. I am sure Inuyasha can smell it also. When he sees you coming send him my way if I have to send you off alone." He felt her nod her understanding. They walked on until he felt the demon to near. "RUN!" he yelled and the old woman took off toward her home. Duncan turned and snarled. The cat youkai jump from a tree branch 10 feet away started to run toward him.   
  
"I smell the power of the miko on you and the old hag! Once we remove you and the hanyou we will devour her and absorb her powers, my pride and I!" it called to him tauntingly. Duncan growled low and menacingly. He heard then Keade cry out to Inuyasha yards away and knew the half demon would be there in moments. The demon chose that moment to try and strike. Duncan raised his hand and his claws seemed to get longer and sharper as he prepared his own attack.   
  
"RAZOR FANG!" he yelled as the part kuma youkai flung his claws forward ducking the jumping cat and running his claws along its underbelly. The cat hit the ground and as it did its insides landed beneath him a second before his body. The youkai was dead. But there was another quickly approaching just as Inuyasha came to join the battle. The other cat jumped from a tree to their left. It walked toward them cautiously.   
  
"Ah the half breed with the other miko! You hanyou stink of both priestesses. We will have them both to fill our bellies with and we will then have their power!" Inuyasha growled his sword already drawn and transformed. Its comrade already laid dead but it attacked any how meeting an equally grizzly demise at the end of the tetsiga. Before it died it told them, "There are many of our pride and they will come to eat of both of your mate's flesh. Our leader had been told by a great youkai that if we ate and drank of the miko our family would gain their power. The new miko's power just drew us faster! We would have come for yours either way hanyou. Now we only have more power to...gain..." The monster cat's eyes rolled into the back of its head and its head fell into the dirt. The men exchanged a look.  
  
"That is what the first fucking cat meant by 'miko's.' They must have felt your mate come and their plans just shifted to get her first then mine." He said with a murderous look in his eye. Duncan's face was just as deadly serious.  
  
"They will not get our mates! But you know as well as I do they will attack on our journey tomorrow." Inuyasha was growling still as was Duncan. The part kuma demon had fleeting though about how odd this all was talking about his wife as a mate and using his long unused attack. But it was quickly shoved aside by a hand that came to rest on his shoulder. Inuyasha apparently was warming up to the kuma youkai very quickly.   
  
"Come," he told him. "I worry for my mate now as you do to. We have planning to do. There is no way in 7 shades of holy hell that those bastards are going to get my mate, or yours for that matter." He said this and then turned and walked back to the old miko's hut with Duncan in tow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	11. Telling And Arguments

Chapter Eleven: Telling and Arguments  
  
After Inuyasha and Duncan washed the reminders of their battle off, they all gathered inside the small back room to see what they could do about the trip tomorrow. Their was no leaving anyone behind that meant they would need to be taken with them. Inuyasha was not happy with the situation as it stood but they finally all agreed that the sleeping priestesses would be on Kita in the center of their band. Miroku and Sango would ride the two remaining youkai, Minami and Kirara, to make the journey as fast a possible since they would probably be in a run most of they way. They figured a day there and a day back would be better than two 3 days and two nights out in the open and vulnerable. So as it was decided they all took their place by their significant others and slept till sunrise. Their were thankfully no dreams that night.  
  
The morning brought surprises of its own. Julianna was up before everyone. Minami followed her about the hut as she looked about for food to make breakfast with. She guessed that Inuyasha and Duncan had told the it to protect her for the time being. She had only been up maybe a minute when her husband appeared in the doorway of the hallway. "You are up early koi," he told her in Japanese. It seemed right to just keep their current tongue even though they both knew English. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist as she stood in front of the food storage cupboard. Julianna leaned into him slightly as he pulled her hair to one side and kisses the side of her neck. The woman giggled lightly and turned to kiss him quickly. Now that he had her attention he looked into her eyes. "How do you feel kobito?"   
  
"Well," she started softly. "My back is pretty tender still and but I can move everything with out too much pain. I know I'm feeling better than I have any right to be. So I'll be alright to travel today. I kinda guessed that we would be going to the river today. Now go on you I have to make breakfast," she smiled at her mate. He looked at her deep in her eyes that always told him what he needed to know with out words. They told him exactly what she had said and he was She started to cook breakfast and slowly the rest of the rest of the troop came into the large room as the smell of breakfast filled the rest of the house. Kagome hungry as usual in the morning came next with Inuyasha blinking the sleep from his eyes and Kita trailing them. Shippo came racing out of the bed room next passed Kagome and scampered up Julianna's soar side to sit on her head as she cooked. She grimaced sharply but held the cry of pain in because the small youkai didn't know any better.   
  
"DID YOU HEAR DID YOU HEAR?!?!" he said looking from Julianna to Kagome seeing puzzled looks. "You mean they didn't tell you about the attack last night??!?! You guys were asleep and..." he was cut off as a hand gripped his tale and he was lifted gingerly off Julianna's head was thrown towards Inuyasha who deftly caught him by the tail. He started wailing for Kagome to help him but Inuyasha was to quick and was looking to Duncan to run interferences from the two women who were trying to get the kitsune back from the dog demon.   
  
"INUYASHA LET ME GO!!!" he cried.  
  
"You have a big mouth for a little fox! Why do you feel the need to worry our women half to death when one is carrying and the other is injured?!?! Stupid runt I aught to cook you for breakfast it would make my life much easier! And Duncan's too I'm imagining." Both males took one look at there pissed off mates and Inuyasha got a nod of affirmation.  
  
"Don't you dare Inuyasha! Or I swear I wont talk to you the hole trip!" Kagome threatened. Inuyasha sighed and dropped the kitsune on the floor. He landed on his feet and scrambled for Julianna as Inuyasha went towards his mate to try and calm her down. He was headed up the new miko's leg when he was caught by Duncan by the tail for a second time.   
  
"OH no you don't you pain in my ass!" Duncan said. Julianna put a hand on his arm and gave him a look. Duncan rolled his eyes and gave her turned to give her the fox. "Alright but damn it if he hurts you again he's cat food on the way to the river!" Duncan told her with a bit of a snarl. His mate was unscathed.   
  
"I'm ok koi," She told her peeved mate. "Just leave the kid alone he didn't know any better ok?" Duncan huffed but walked over to his mate. Her attention went to the fox in her arms. "Alright you, listen, my body hurts and hurts bad so if you want up pull on my pants or something. And I suggest you stay with Sango or Miroku until we get underway." Shippo looked brokenhearted but she took no guff from the youkai and sent into the back room to get the others for breakfast.   
  
The women watched the kitsune leave and then turned to their mates with a poignant look. "Well?" Julianna asked Duncan.  
  
"Ya, me too" Kagome told Inuyasha. He shrugged.  
  
"Ah hell," he gave in. "By all that's sacred woman, I swear you never stop bitching! When Kuma boy over there took baba to her damn friends house to see where her previous body died, two more bastards attack us last night. They are after both of you!" Julianna and Kagome shared a look.  
  
"Both of us??" Julianna asked Duncan.  
  
"Yes, which is why you both will ride Kita in the middle of our group as we travel. We will take no chances with either of you," he instructed both females.  
  
"Ok," Julianna conceded. "But WHY do they want us?" Both were silent not wanting to answer the question. Kagome and Julianna were getting tired of feeling like they were missing a big piece of the puzzle because they went to sleep early to prepare for today.   
  
"Why wont you two tell us?"   
  
"Because it doesn't matter," Duncan answered. His face resolute. He was positive they did not need to know this part. Julianna was about to question him further when she saw the look on his face and felt the determination in their link. Kagome turned to Inuyasha to get the answers but he did the same. They both knew they would have angry mates then have them upset to the point of worry. Anger was easier to deal with. The slightly older woman grabbed Kagome by the for arm to get her attention.  
  
"Come on Kagome-chan, Lets go wash up and change. The boys aren't gonna tell us I have that feeling in my gut. Let them keep their secrets. Breakfast is ready help yourselves," Julianna commented. The pregnant girl sighed and followed the other miko to the back of the house.  
  
"Damn demons are stubborn!" Julianna said loud enough for the men to hear.  
  
"How would you know?" they chorused. Both thinking she had just been introduced to all this yesterday.  
  
"Because I've been married to one for 5 years! Just because I now found out he is part youkai doesn't mean he wasn't stubborn all that time till now!" she called back. They heard chuckles as the door clothed to wash up.  
  
In the entranced room Inuyasha and Duncan looked the way their mates went and then at each other. "Does that little kitsune always get you in to that much hot water?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Shit yes! That damn fox has caused more fights then I can even count!" Inuyasha was thought full for a minute. "They sure took that 'we aren't going to tell you', well. Does your mate always give in so?" Duncan snorted.  
  
"Oh no that wasn't taken well I can tell she is seriously pissed off at us, mostly me. They are probably cursing us up one side and down the other to each other back there. The way I do it and the way you do it only differ in one way. I don't argue with her I just say no and she goes strait to being mad, we just skip the argument." Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Hell wish it would work for me." They both shrugged and sat down to breakfast as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo joined them. The small kuma had disappeared probably into the back washing room with the women. They all ate and Julianna and Kagome came out, Julianna wearing one an extra set of Kagome's pants and tops. Keade gave Duncan a katana that had been in her family for some time to protect the women with. Inuyasha made sure Kagome brought her bow for self defense. Anything at this point they knew would be beneficial It took them less than a half an hour to pack for the two day trip and once set they were finally moving into the forest towards the Sacred spot down the river.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	12. Fighting And The Power Within

Chapter Twelve: Fighting and The Power Within  
  
They road and jogged in the planed formation protecting the miko's on all sides. It was a fairly smooth ride to lunch time when they stopped for a quick meal letting everyone stretch their legs who had been riding and let both the hanyou rest. All of the youkai smells had been stale and old thus far. It made for a safe trip. While the girl in the group were packing up all the left over trail rations, Inuyasha and Duncan began to become tense, both their women could feel it too. The small kuma youkai began to burr their unease also even Kirara paced the clearing where they had stopped for lunch.   
  
"They are following us now," Inuyasha said looking about.  
  
"Yes their smell is strong and coming closer. There are a lot of them," Duncan supplied. Sango looked at Kirara.   
  
"Kirara, agrees from now on in I have a feeling they are going to be looking for the best place to attack us," she said knowledgably.  
  
"They'll wait for night," came Miroku's voice from behind Sango. He had been sitting next to her during lunch.  
  
"The buzzo is right," Inuyasha said. "Come night we will have to be even more on guard. They think they can defeat us by their large numbers. Those bastards haven't got a clue."  
  
"Let's go come on!!!," Shippo interrupted from Kita's back. Inuyasha was about to make a smart ass remark back but the touch of his mate's hand on his arm drew his focus to her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he could feel her fear thru their bond.  
  
"We will protect you kobito," he whispered in her ear tenderly as Kita came over to where they were. He kissed her deeply feeling her relax against him. He loosened his embrace and put her up on the retainer.  
  
Julianna was feeling a similar fear when Duncan felt her and wrapped his arms around her mid section pulling her close. She turned in his arms and also received a kiss that turned from sweet to passionate in a flash. But Duncan did retain his faculties enough to pull back after a minute to find her smiling and flushed. Her eyes deepened from gray to azure blue from the heat of the moment. He smiled at her and walked her over to the now transformed Kita. Right before he put her on he told her in a low tone, "Koi, you know I will protect you."   
  
Now that all the youkai were transformed Miroku went to Sango who was about to mount Kirara. "Be careful ok?" he said tentatively. She looked back at him and smile.   
  
"You too Miroku, wouldn't want anything to," she said and turned and got up on Kirara. Just as she was about to swing her foot over she felt something on her rear end. She settled herself on the youkai and turned to see Miroku standing there. The demon hunter swung her hand as hard as she could and nailed the priest on the cheek.  
  
"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU!!!" The other four turned and saw the retreating form of the houshi with a large red mark on his face. They all groaned and focused on leaving. Shippo decided to ride with Kagome and Julianna again since he felt safest with those two anyhow plus he did want to try and protect them if anything did happen. Finally back on the road they picked up the pace hoping to reach the spot by night fall.  
  
They had made good time but not good enough. From Inuyasha's estimates they were only about an hour away but the sun was setting and the neko youkai were getting closer. They were all becoming agitated waiting for the attack that they knew was coming. They were an all sides but in front of them now and they slowed to a walk now that the sun had slid beneath the earth. All of the group was watching the trees and brush for movement. Twilight began to descend on them and that was when Inuyasha heard a cry from the back of them and yelled at everyone to stop and assume positions around the miko's.   
  
The neko youkai attacked them from all sides, as everyone drew their weapons to defend themselves. Kirara and Minami began picking off close cat demons as a multitude descended on the small band. As Inuyasha's attacks with the tetsiga took down 5 at a time as they jumped at him, Duncan's sword skills were displayed as the master he was bring down two at a time on his own. Kirara was holding several at bay as Sango picked them off one by one with her chosen weapon. Minami was helping Miroku guard his position in the rear behind Inuyasha, by luring them close enough for him to expertly crack on the head with his staff. The miko's at the center of the melee standing on the ground now encircled by Kita. Kagome took out her bow incase any jumped in from the top of the trees which one did all the sudden and was sent backwards by an arrow thru its chest streaming with pink light. Shippo stayed on the back of Kita not being able to help. Julianna realized that she was using her miko powers to help in the battle. She wished she had a better grasp on what she could do with the power she possessed. After 10 minutes of the battle and the never ending wave of neko youkai Inuyasha and Duncan were still going strong but beginning to take hits from the tidal waves of demons. Miroku had taken a bad slash to his left leg that he had not been in time to block. Sango too was weakening not fairing as well as the two hanyou. She had taken several hard slashes and one near miss with a bite that had skimmed the skin on her arm but had torn the flesh also. Minami and Kirara were having trouble also being just over the strength of the attacking horde, but with their counter parts weakening the rhythm of the fight was lost. Kagome had picked off two more that had infiltrated their defenses.   
  
The noise and the roar was deafening. The smell of dead and dying was enough to make the two priestesses and the center of the battle sick. Shippo had found climbed on to Kagome's back hoping to jump at any loose youkai that jump thru the fray. It seemed he even had a purpose. Julianna was feeling the power rising with in her. Her worry and fear were fueling the flames that were consuming her inside. Kagome felt the sudden jump in her power level and so did their mates but they did not dare take their eyes from the battle. Even Miroku and Sango could feel the aura of the magic. Kagome looked to Julianna whose eyes were now shut and her concentration had turned in word.   
  
It was not there time to die and she knew that. The Shukuun no Gyokuei's power guiding her. She knew it was inside her soul she felt the power of destiny's fate that they were not meant to die here and now. The miko was surrounded now by a white light that completely engulfed her whole inner being. She had the power to stop this. And she suddenly knew it was possible but she didn't know if she had the control to pull it off. Suddenly she saw a pink light next to her and felt Kagome reach out to her and hold her hand. They could read each others thoughts.   
  
'I will give you the control you need,' she answered her question. 'I will help you channel you power thru mine and we can wipe out the pride and save our friends all at once.' Julianna nodded to her. Out side their minds the two mikos were consumed in a bright white light that shown from the center of the defending circle. They tide was beginning to turn in the battle as the focus of the strong hanyou was divided between the onslaught and their mates. Sango had fallen under the powerful swipe to the head of one of the demons and Miroku was about to follow when there was an explosion of white fire in the middle of the battle knocking everyone to the ground except for the two .  
  
With in the white light the two women focused on decimating the numbers of the neko youkai pride and healing their friends. The white flame spread outward like forest fire only burning the cat demons to ashes in its wake. Its spread out for miles eliminated the very last of all the neko and wiping out the pride. The same destructive wave also healed the wounds of their friends who had defended them so bravely.  
  
After the seven defenders pulled themselves to their feet completely healed and the area completely devoid of any scent of demons. The two miko's who had emitted the power were now laying slumped over Kita who had captured both on her back as they fell. Inuyasha and Duncan ran to the kuma youkai to collect their now stirring mates. Inuyasha pulled Kagome tenderly into his arms and looked her over once to make sure she was unharmed. She groaned slightly an then opened her eyes and looked up at her love. "Koi, are you alright what happened. What did you do??" He asked her holding her tightly to him.   
  
"I am fine Inu-chan. I promise. It wasn't me really I just helped Juli-chan to focus her power thru mine. It was the power of the Shukuun no Gyokuei she tapped in to. She had the power and I had the focus. Working together we concentrated on healing everyone and destroying the neko demons," she explained to Inuyasha but everyone hearing. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek lightly and hugged her. "Don't scare me like that Koi, I love you to much."  
  
"I'm ok Inu-chan. I love you too."  
  
Just as Inuyasha had picked up Kagome, Duncan had pulled his wife into a gentle embrace as he sat on the ground. He pulled her into his lap. He had an idea of what happened and he knew she would be drained. He stroked her face softly as she moaned softly and tried to wake. He heard Kagome's explanations of what happened as she was still trying to come around. It took her another minute to gain her bearings and finally open her eyes. Her body was completely limp in his arms as he had her cradled against his larger frame. It was then Shippo found his way out from under Kita looking a bit miffed but excited.   
  
"Oh man!! that was so cool, of course except for being squashed!" he said breathing hard. Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet at her request helping her find her balance and making sure she could hold her own. Kagome did not seem any worse for wear once she had a moment to rest. Julianna seemed to have taken the brunt of it. "Damn, I feel so drained can hardly keep my eyes open." Duncan tried to put her on her feet after she asked and she nearly fell back to the ground. He simply pulled her into his arms again.  
  
"I can carry you Juli-chan." He used the foreign term of endearment with ease. He sighed, "You damn near gave me a heart attack, koi. I do love you."  
  
Julianna smiled, "I love you too. Lets get camp soon." Inuyasha came up next to them with his mate, letting Kagome lean some of her weight into him.  
  
"Lets just get the hell away from here! Sango can you find us a decent place to camp?" While the two couples had been reuniting Sango was being helped up by Miroku surprised that she was not bloody and unconscious or even hurting. She had only been semi conscious when the white fire had consumed all the attacking youkai and healed them simultaneously. She let the monk lift her to her feet and called Kirara to her as well as Minami. She walked toward Kita and the four who were with her. Miroku held on to her hand to make sure she was alright and she decided not to pull her hand away just yet. She had heard the Kagome's recount of what happened and was amazed. Suddenly Inuyasha was asking her to find a camp site.  
  
"Yeah sure lets go," she answer him as she turned around still hanging on to Miroku's hand. She waited for him to come to rest by her side and started forward still hand in hand Kirara trailing behind her. Both Inuyasha and Duncan picked up their mates and started off after Sango with Shippo and the kuma twins bring up the rear.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	13. Bad Dreams

Chapter Thirteen: Bad Dreams  
  
By the time they stopped twenty minutes later the miko's were fast asleep in there mates arms. Shippo was riding Minami and Sango was leaning into Miroku's shoulder heavily. Finally finding the decent sized clearing, Sango laid out everyone's blankets quickly with Miroku's help seeing as how the others hands were full. The couple's settled into their bed rolls with a quite good night on behalf of both from the males. Inuyasha laid Kagome in her sleeping bag and scooted inside with her pulling her body to lay somewhat over his. Her belly made the position awkward at first but they had found the right way to lay together expertly over the last few months. Kagome mumbled something only Duncan and Inuyasha caught. It made Inuyasha smile while Duncan filtered it out as back ground noise as he was settling himself and Julianna in their borrowed sleeping bag. He pulled her to him close as he could and she instinctively put her head on his shoulder and rolled half on top of him. Miroku and Sango laid their blankets close to one another's and end up settled back to back touching slightly but neither one moving. The three pairs of sleeping people made a kinda of triangle in the glade so the small kuma and Kirara burrowed themselves together in a large fuzz ball in the middle of the three. Shippo looking around decided to join the other full youkai in the center and lent his warmth to the pile of fluff, settling down comfortably.  
  
Julianna's dream led her to the edge of a river to where she knew she had seen before. There was a large tree that's roots were tangled half in and out of the water. It was calm and peaceful looking at it from the bank. It was crystal clear and sounded so beautiful that she had to get closer. It was a stretch of bank that was quite rocky and had a few larger rocks she had to scale down to get to the soft sand. She walked to the waters edge near the old large tree to hang onto something and looked into its depths. An unfamiliar face met her in the water but instead of a reflection she saw a girls face with her eyes closed. For some reason she knew it was hers but she was looking at it and it was not looking back. As she got closer to the water she suddenly saw the reflections eyes open and reached up and pulled her under the surface. It scared her so badly she sat up screaming.   
  
Her shrieking for help awoke the hole camp at first light. She was out of her sleeping back and running from camp to try and find someplace to hide. She knew where she had to go and she didn't want to now for sure. Running into the brush a low branch of a bush caught a hold of her foot and she fell to the ground screaming afraid to see what had her this time. Duncan had reacted as soon as he saw her bolt. He got to his feet and chased after her. She was not far ahead and he knew he would have caught up to her in a few steps even as she tripped. He heard her scream in terror again and start to cry. He came up behind her fallen form and put his hands on her shoulders. She cried out louder again eyes shut tightly frailing to get away. But it kept hold of her shoulders saying something. Saying it in a voice that was very soothing and familiar. The connection between her and her mate flared against her fear and she felt the love of her husband behind her. She turned to focus on what he was saying throwing herself into his arms. "Kobito its ok it's just me. Its Duncan. Its ok." he had repeated over and over again even as she flew into his arms. He sat back bringing her into his lap and stroking her hair letting her cry. Kagome being carried by Inuyasha appeared next to Duncan. The others had stayed behind to let Inuyasha and Kagome find out what had happened while they packed up.   
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down next to where Duncan was sitting then sitting next to her. They heard Julianna start to talk thru her tears. " I don't wanna go on! I can't! It'll get me if I do!!! I just wanna go back home! Back and get our son and just pretend like it never happened!" She cried for a while longer then calmed. Inuyasha and Kagome had exchanged concerned looks during her tirade. They did not want any more surprises. Kagome reached out a hand and touched Julianna's arm.  
  
"Juli-chan, was it a dream?"   
  
"YES! a horrible one! I dreamed of the spot where the other body of mine died and I went down to the river where there was an old tree and it roots were all entangled in the water. I held onto the tree to see into the water and I saw me but the old me and my reflection was the in the water but it had its eyes closed and when I got closer to the water it opened its eyes and took me under!!!" Tears threatened again, but the soft circles her husband hand was doing on her back seemed to calm her enough to keep her composure even though a few more slid down her face. She put her head back against Duncan's chest. Kagome thought a minute. She leaned into Inuyasha for support and found an arm curl its way around her belly.   
  
"I know it was scary but we will all be there with you. So don't worry I'm sure when the time comes there won't be anything there. It was just a dream, probably more like a message. We really need to go and put the power back in the stone. Its where it belongs. I have a feeling your body will need to get rid of the overpowering energy soon, our bodies were not meant to handle all that stress. And it is taking its toll on you now so we need to go." Kagome finished and took her hand away from her arm. Julianna finally nodded but hid her head into Duncan's chest. Duncan looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome.  
  
"Give us a few please? We will be back and ready to leave in a minute." Inuyasha nodded and helped his mate up to her feet and slowly walked back to camp.  
  
Duncan just sat there with his wife tucked against him securely stroking her hair and whispering soft reassuring loving things to her. It took only another two minutes for her too finally look up at him with clear eyes finally settled. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes that had not left it seems sense she was pulled here. Kagome was right. The releasing of that power was wearing her down and eventually would probably make her sick if not kill her from the stress it must put on her body. He got up taking her with him in his arms. He was pretty sure she needed the contact still and that she probably wouldn't have been able to hold herself up any how. They walked into the now broken up camp with everyone ready. Inuyasha had let Kagome tell the others what had happened trusting her discretion. They set off toward the river bend where the old woman Ise told them the would find the sacred place they had found the miko.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	14. Old Prophecies Fulfilled

Chapter Fourteen: Old Prophecies Fulfilled  
  
They reached the spot in only half an hour's jog both mates deciding it was safe now to just carry their women. Kagome enjoyed her place on Inuyasha's back accustomed to traveling like that. Julianna preferred the comfort of Duncan's arms as she put her arms around his neck. They were both let down on their feet and to stretch and get their bearings. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came up on Kirara and when she stopped they all slid to the ground just as the two kuma retainers appeared. Julianna looked up and down the bank finding it rocky over a small ledge like in her dream. Kagome, Inuyasha and Duncan watched her as she wondered about as if looking for something. With a sudden intake of breath they knew she had found it. She pointed up river to a large very old tree about 10 yards away. She backed away from the rocks and away from the direction of the tree. She could feel it pulling her and she wanted nothing to do with it. Kagome looked at both the men and they seemed at a loss, so she took the initiative.  
  
"Juli-chan, we need to go there remember?" she asked calmly but firmly. Julianna stopped her retreat and nodded.  
  
"I don't to I'm scared," she said tears streaming her face suddenly. Kagome walked forward and grabbed her hand.   
  
"I know I was too when I found out about being a miko, then having to protect it, and then having to find the shards. But here I am I know all this magic and demon stuff is new to you like it was to me but you have to do this. Just like I did. Its your duty and you destiny. You'll be ok. Everyone is here, we will go with you." Julianna calmed suddenly. 'My destiny' she thought. 'It wasn't my destiny to die in that fight and it is not my destiny to die here again,' her mind suddenly said. She gripped Kagome's hand tightly once and then let it drop. Her eyes glazed over as she started for the tree with a purposeful stride. Duncan saw her go as did everyone else. He made a move to stop her from going but Kagome motioned him to let her go and conceding to her judgment he did. Duncan however followed a half step behind her and Kagome and Inuyasha not far behind him. Sango and Miroku stayed where they were thinking that some one need to remain on lookout just incase something did try to take them by surprise. The two kuma ran after the couples in their smaller forms as well as Shippo. Kirara stayed with her mistress. Miroku seeing another moment of alone time he turned and took her hand into his and she naturally leaned into his shoulder allowing his arm to move up around her back. It had been a wild couple of days for all of them to say the least but they both found peace in that moment next to one another.   
  
As they all walked up the river path towards the tree Julianna said nothing and everyone else stayed quiet just following her lead. They finally reached the spot where the tree was. She went over the small ledge, down the rocks and on to the soft sand at the edge of the river bed. She moved to the tree to hold onto the sturdy trunk but hesitated at the waters edge to look in. Duncan had his inches from her shirt to grab her incase anything happened. Inuyasha and Kagome were ready as well to help in the event she got pulled down. The water lapped inches from the toes of her shoes. Julianna felt as if there were someone else with her using her body and in a far off voice she began to talk. "This is where they found my body 100 years ago." Duncan continued to be ready very disconcerted by how his wife was talking. Kagome gasped slightly. Inuyasha grasped her hand knowing this was hitting close to home from the problems they had had with Kikiyo. Inuyasha pulled her toward him slightly squeezing her hand. She gathered strength from his grasp. The kuma twins and Shippo walked up behind Kagome and Inuyasha in time to hear the rest of the new miko's speech. Julianna continued, "Up the river a way there was a bridge where we always crossed to go to my village from the main road. It had been raining so hard that a sudden surge pushed thru the river as some of us were crossing trying to get to our homes. A child in front of me was swept of the bridge thru the railing and was pulled down stream. I saw him and knew I had to do something and jumped in after him. Eventually I got him to the shore but lost my footing in the current just as he made it to safety and hit my head on the rocks and floated down stream. I knew I was drowning and tried to get the surface but could not. After being knocked out momentarily I washed into the roots of this tree here and was never able to get back to the surface. It was here they found me. And the current took the then empty stone to where ever it did to find you family Duncan-sama. I have returned now to face what happened to me and I am at peace. Julianna will no longer be bothered by the body this spirit used to be in. She shall be her own person as well as Shukuun no miko. It is her destiny. Mine is fulfilled. It was at that point a white light left Julianna body and floated upwards then flew back to her chest imbedding itself in the crystal. And with that she began to crumple into a boneless heap. Kagome screeched. And Inuyasha pulled her to him so he would not run to the fallen woman knowing her mate had things well in hand, all that could be done any how. She would have gone into the water if Duncan had not been read when he grabbed her shirt and yanked her back yelling her name. She fell into his arms with out any indication she there was any life in her. It seemed as though even her breath had stilled. Duncan pulled her to him holding her calling her name. She did not move or open her eyes but abruptly took a gasping breath. Duncan let out a relieved half sigh half cry as he felt her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm letting his head fall into the crook of her neck burrowing his face in her hair. Kagome noticed suddenly the shine to the crystal about the miko's neck. It showed with a brilliant white light, the aura of magic. She bent forward to put a hand on the part kuma demon's shoulder. She knew what had happened and wanted to tell him she would be ok. A split second to late Inuyasha jump to her side. She gave him an odd look and started to speak. "Duncan-sama, She will be alright. She collapsed and stopped breathing because the magic was separating it's self from her soul as well as the old memories and life that were so apart of it. Then when her soul returned so did her life signs. The magic that belongs in the stone is now where it supposed to be and now she will only have the normal powers of a miko. She did it. She faced her fears and did it." Duncan had felt the gentle touch on his shoulder. Kagome's familiar scent is the only thing that kept her from being thrown back 50 yards. Inuyasha had tried to catch her before approaching the other hanyou but didn't and just hoped he would be able to stop any instinctive reaction Duncan might have. Both youkai retainers and Shippo backed away from the intimate scene and decided it would be a good time to find Kirara and maybe play a little.  
  
Duncan's head finally came up and looked at Kagome. "Thank you for letting me know," he said and stood up and walked into the woods to be alone with his mate. Kagome looked after him for a minute sadly and Inuyasha wrapped his arm about her. She was feeling all this adventure reopen wounds that were not so far in the past. All of the reincarnation issues that had come up that day and the days before she had just pushed it aside until now. She let herself fall against Inuyasha's chest sighing trying to keep the tears at bay. He felt her sadness and smelled the salt permeating her sweet scent and turned her in his arms and brought her smaller form to him. She then began to cry softly in his kimono.  
  
"Oh, kobito, don't cry please? Its ok you know your the only one I love. The only one I have EVER really loved. Always know that." Her tears stopped but they stayed like that for a while reaffirming their bond in one another's love connecting physically. "Promise me one thing though kio?" She looked up at him questioningly. "When a hanyou or a demon has a injured mate don't touch them ok? Their instincts can take over and that instinct is that everyone is a threat to their wounded mate." His word rang a bell of a memory not long ago from when he had protected her and shed innocent blood trying to good intending people away.*  
  
Duncan walked into the trees and found a secluded small clearing at the bottom of a tree. He held Julianna once again in his lap as he sat beneath the trees canopy. He tucked her head under his chin and kisses her hair and breathed in her familiar scent that was as much apart of him now as his own. He rocked her sleeping form for a few minutes till he felt assured she was there with him and hadn't left. The scare he got today would probably turn his hair gray by the time they got back to the U.S.. But since he was sure now she would be with him he really didn't care. He kisses her several more times then rested his cheek on the crown of her head. He began to talk to her of how scared he had been and how much he loved her. He knew she wasn't going to answer but thought that she might here him any how. He stayed secluded from everyone for a good half hour as he pulled himself together. His wife was breathing and from Kagome's explanation she would be ok soon he just wished he knew when. He had known all this coming to the surface was going to be hard and dangerous once it did. But he had had no idea how hard and bad it would be. If he had he would have locked her their damn bed room at home and not let her leave! It was a ridiculous thought but it made him feel better any how that and to know it was finally done. All that was left to do was to go back today and probably stay the night and go back in the morning. And at this point even a hotel room was sounding good right now anything to get out of this time and back into familiar terraferma.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	15. The Triumphant Return

Chapter Fifteen: The Triumphant Return  
  
  
After a half an hour passed, the kuma hanyou brought his mate back with him in his arms. She still slept on. The group had all gone back to the place where they had first come to down river from the tree. He gladly left the place that had nearly cost him Julianna and walked briskly towards the group. He walked in just as Kagome was finishing filling them in. "...and they should be back..." she looked toward Inuyasha when he tapped her on the shoulder. "....right now." she said cheerfully. Duncan looked composed and calm but she was slightly concerned when she saw that Julianna was not awake yet. Julianna's mate was confronted by 7 looks of deep concern.   
  
"I have a feeling she will be out for a while longer. However the magic separated itself from her took its toll." They all nodded. It seemed they had all gotten at least something to eat as he saw Sango putting away the last bits of leftovers. He wasn't hungry at the moment so he didn't care for breakfast. He looked expectantly at the group. Inuyasha read his signals.  
  
"Lets get the hell outta here. We don't need any more freaky shit happening today." He told everyone this and wrapped an arm around Kagome helping her on his back. Kirara transformed into her bigger form to carry both Miroku and Sango and the kitsune. They all started on the day's journey back to their homes and the well which would lead to the others home. In a slow jog they ate up ground quickly making good time.  
  
Stopping for lunch and a rest in early afternoon was a good idea as they all rested by the river and stretched some what. They ate bread, fruit and dried meat while sitting in the shade of the trees that lined the riverbank. Duncan had laid his mate next to him as he ate something to insure he would have the energy for the rest of the trip back to the village. In the middle of lunch felt her start to move and could feel her moving towards consciousness. He put the food aside and pulled her head into his lap stroking the top of her head calling to her. She finally roused enough energy to open her eyes and stare into the lovingly concerned green ones of her husband. "Hey," was all he could manage. But his smile said more than his words ever could. Everyone came over to where she laid to make sure their new friend was alright. Miroku and Sango came over and smiled a little telling her they were glad she was alright. Shippo, the kuma youkai and Kirara went to her and burred and mewed at her while the fox ran almost jump strait onto her stomach. Duncan caught him mid jump. "I don't think so." he said sternly and put him near her arm for a small hug then put him 2 feet away. Once all petted and acknowledged the other three youkai moved toward the river to drink and play. Inuyasha and Kagome wandered over to make sure she was good and awake.  
  
"Hello there Juli-chan, Gave us a good scare. Glad you ok!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sat down near Julianna pulling Kagome into his lap. He sat and held his mate and lightly rubbed over their growing young in her belly.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha added. "Its about time you were up and around. Weak humans, your all gonna give me god damn fits one day." And again they all knew that was as good as it got with Inuyasha. Julianna just smiled and thanked them. She was finally able to sit up under her own power and feed herself and drink something before they set off again. They were almost home when Julianna fell asleep in Duncan's arms again still to weak to ride or walk on her own. It had been a harrowing day for her and she deserved the rest they all knew.   
  
It was after dark when the reached Keade's hut. Seeing as how they were all very tired the old miko cooked a quick but good meat and vegetable stew for supper and they all went to the back room to basically hit the bed and sleep as soon as they could. Julianna had finaly found the gumption to move under her own power for the first time in two days. And went to wash up before bed with the two other women and the three small youkai following them. They made quick work of it washing and changing into night clothes. It felt good for al of them to wash the travel grime from their bodies before bed. They all emerged feeling refreshed but ready for a good sleep. The men went in one at a time to try and get most of the dirt off and come fall into bed. They slept in the same fashion they did the first two nights everyone in the small back room feeling quite comfortable with each other. However all of them were looking forward to going HOME on the marrow. They all laid in obvious pairings with the two mated pairs in the center of the room and Miroku and Sango near the door. There was a pile of fluff balls in the corner undistinguishable who began where as they all huddled together. Inuyasha and Kagome spooned in a comfortable relaxed position Inuyasha's stomach to her back. Julianna was sleeping draped cross Duncan's body as usual form. And the pair next to the door were back to back companionablely. Keade walked from the wash room looking in on the sleeping group. She smiled softly and walked to her other back room where she slept and blew out the last candle in the house as she shut her door and let the night rule the house till morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	16. Freinds and Breakfast

Chapter Sixteen: Friends and Breakfast  
  
  
Now that the excitement was over and the adventure had come to a close both miko's slept on after sunrise even as everyone else decided to get up. Miroku and Sango decided to get up and fix breakfast for everyone bringing all four youkai out with them that had previously made the large colorful fluff ball in the far corner. Both Inuyasha and Duncan heard them leave. They however decided to stay where they were for a few more minutes letting their mates sleep. Eventually Julianna rolled off Duncan's body and turned towards the sleeping Kagome. And Kagome's death grip on Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her loosened finally as her hand fell to the futon while she was still deep in sleep. Inuyasha made a soft grunting sound towards Duncan who nodded and they both got up leaving the exhausted women to sleep. The males all walked out of the room.  
  
"Looks like they exhausted themselves pretty good the last few days," Duncan commented in the hallway after closing the door.  
  
"No shit, stupid women! I'll be damned if I would have let her hurt herself though. Those two damn near sent me to an early fucking grave!" he complained. Duncan chuckled.  
  
"That they did for me too. Quite a pair we have in there."  
  
"Feh," he harrumphed good-naturedly keeping up appearances. "I think they might be becoming attached at the god damn hip!" Duncan translated in his head.  
  
"Yeah, they have become quite fond of each other quickly. It would crushed one to lose the other yesterday I think." Inuyasha looked down as they walked into the front room. They stopped a second by the doorway.   
  
"I think it would have killed either of us," Inuyasha said in a low voice. "But I am glad we were both there to make sure both came out of that s  
Scrape." This was the first inharsh thing he had said all morning and probably the last as his gruff facade slipped back into place. They walked into the room to see breakfast was ready. Sango had made something that resembled oatmeal and so they sat down on the mats in the front room to eat. Miroku and Sango had put out dishes for Shippo, the two kuma youkai, and Kirara. The monk, the demon hunter, and the two hanyou began to discuss the events of yesterday and to try and examine the phenomena of the white fire that healed them and wiped out an entire pride of hundreds of neko demon's. Keade joined them for breakfast shortly after and got caught up in the amazing tale everyone had to tell as they filled in the old miko.  
  
In the room the two left, slept for another hour. Eventually Julianna began to rouse and while she was stretching she accidentally bumped Kagome who was quite close to her. 'Whoops,' she thought putting her arms down and looking to her left. Kagome opened her eyes blinking the sleep from them.   
  
"Sorry Kagome-chan," Julianna apologized. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"It's ok. I was kinda wake any how just kinda dozing to catch up on my rest. Last few days have been tough." Julianna snorted in agreement which made both laugh. Kagome propped her self up on her elbow. She then looked down at the stone around the other woman's neck and then back up at her.  
  
"So do you feel any different? How does it feel to know your married to a demon and Shukuun no miko?" Julianna brought a hand up to fiddle with the crystal around her neck.  
  
"My body was feeling so taxed the last few days and now I feel normal again only I can feel my new power. It is substantially less then it was when I had all the power with in me but its enough to help me protect myself. And as far as being married to a part youkai, It doesn't bother me," she laughed. "I just know now why no one has been able to get near me. Being married to an overprotective bear isn't so bad. You should know cept for the bear part." They both laughed and sat up all the way. "There is only one more piece to the story now," Julianna told Kagome. She gave her a curios look. "I finally know what this power is for."   
  
They finally got to a standing position with Julianna pulling Kagome to her feet. "Thanks," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh believe you me I remember how it was with mine trying to get off the floor without help was quite a chore." Their giggles could be heard by their mates in the front room.   
  
"So you have a son huh?" she asked starry eyed.  
  
"Yes, and him being part demon explains an awful lot!"   
  
"What's it like?" she asked laughingly. Julianna looked at her tenderly watching the woman stroke her stomach in a loving fashion.  
  
"Its magic." She told her simply. Kagome nodded and smiled again. In the front room their mates had felt them wake and had heard them laughing and talking for the last 10 minutes. They figured it was time to make an appearance to their mates. Excusing themselves from the conversation they went to go check on their women.   
  
Just as Kagome was rubbing her belly clawed hand joined hers as the other wrapped around her too. Julianna felt a hand wrap around her mid section also as well as a kiss on the top of her head. Julianna looked down at the hands around her looking slightly different with the now long nails. She turned and looked up into her husband's face and saw his ears were now slightly different and when he smiled he showed her his fangs. In all the excitement she hadn't had time to really look at her husband and take in the changes. She had to admit were slightly cute. She smiled at him as he felt her looking him over. He was pleased with her reaction and kisses her. "So, were you two ever planning on getting the hell up today?" Inuyasha asked them both. They both just giggled and broke the embraces of their mates.   
  
"We'll be back in a few to get breakfast." Julianna said as she ran off with Kagome to the wash room to get cleaned up and change into regular clothes. She found her old clothes mended and cleaned in there. She would have to remember to thank Keade she knew. After they were done and dressed they joined their mates and the others in the front room. They ate breakfast and were question by the others about the fire and the power Julianna had emitted. They answered them as best they could and as they finished breakfast Julianna held up her hand till everyone quit talking.  
  
"I have one more bit of info about this that nobody had thought to ask yet," she said. "I know what its power is for." They all waited for her in anticipation. Duncan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Its the power of Destiny in this crystal. The power of fate that guides lives to where they should go mostly the destiny of poeple who should be together. When my the other miko's body died. She hadn't met who she was supposed to mate with and did not have the daughter to pass the Shukuun no Gyokuei too. That is why it transferred it's power into my soul and waited to find the stone again so no one could control the destiny of any fated lovers and it needed a miko to protect it so here I am now." They all looked at her.  
  
Keade spoke first, "That does make sense child, when a miko dies with no one to pass their burden to the magic is usually burned with their body. But in the other miko's case, drowning before her time, the magic protected itself by making itself apart of the soul." They all finally understood and Keade graciously left out any names, much to Inuyasha's and Kagome's appreciation. The conversation went on another hour and it was heading towards noon. They hated to admit it but they all knew they would have to say goodbye.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	17. Good Bye Is Not Forever And It's Good To...

Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye Is Not Forever And It's Good To Be Home  
  
Finally back at the well an hour before lunch the hole group gathered around to hug and see of their new friends. Kagome hugged Julianna tightly and told her if she was ever back in Japan to come back thru the well. The knew they lived in different worlds but they could both reach this one and all of them would welcome the miko and her mate back. She promised to visit in a year or two and to come with her son and the whole crew agreed that it would be nice to see them again. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all got hugs from Julianna and a good bye from Duncan behind her. Keade came up to her and smiled at her and hugged her too. Even the kuma and Kirara came to burr and mew a goodbye to her rubbing themselves against her legs. She smiled and petted each one and they then followed the group or retreating figures back to Keade's hut. That left only Kagome and Inuyasha now. Kagome hugged the other miko once again and Inuyasha finally moved out form behind Kagome towards Duncan.  
  
"If you have any sense you won't let her out of you sight now that she has that she knows she is a miko," Inuyasha said to him. Duncan chuckled and put his hand out. Inuyasha took it recognizing the human gesture of friendship and shook it.  
  
"Yeah, keep an eye on your too, a kid changes everything but only for the better," Inuyasha actually smiled but pulled away to step back behind his mate after she and Julianna had separated. Inuyasha caught a look in the miko's eye that he knew there was unfinished business between them. Julianna patted Duncan's hand and moved away a few feet in the direction of the God's tree. Inuyasha bent forward and whispered to Kagome that he would be back in a second and needed to ask Julianna something. She let him go with out argument and decided to hug Duncan goodbye much to his surprise. She pulled back quickly and smile then sat on the lip of the well to await her mates return, Duncan followed suit.  
  
Julianna stopped and turned around and awaited Inuyasha to come up next to her. He did so and she looked him in the eye. He did not need to ask and she already knew the answer so she took his hand in a friendly manner and continued to keep his gaze on hers. "The past is the past Inuyasha. Kagome is now you future, and Kikiyo was a mistake," She spoke as if she knew it all but deep down he knew she did if not from the seer into his adventures then from the power in the Shukuun no Gyokuei. "That was never supposed to happen, Inuyasha. Right soul wrong body. Your destiny is Kagome it was never Kikiyo. Her time was up that day it was fate that all that happened. Your bond failed its test because it was not to be. Your were apart of each others souls, but her mind was not apart of you and neither was her heart." Julianna nodded towards Kagome. "That is you destiny always has been always will be. Let the dead rest Inuyasha, as you have. I tell you this to make sure you have the peace you and she deserve." Inuyasha smiled at her. He was grateful for the confirmation from Julianna that all he thought was true. As he was caught up in his thoughts Julianna snuck a hug and then pulled away quickly smiling. "Be happy Inuyasha. Because we don't catch it every lifetime." She walked back to Duncan who stood at her approach. He took her hand, as she waved once more with the other and they both jumped into the well. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders and watched the blue light fade.  
  
The timing of the jump had been perfect as the came up thru the well no one was inside the shrine. They poked their heads out of the well house and walked to their car which was right where they had left it. The adventure had taken less than a week so when they got back to the hotel they packed up changed their tickets and hopped the next plane home back to the states. On the way back Duncan talked with her about how history really had gone as far as demon's were concerned and how accurate the cartoon actually was. She looked up and kissed him once he was done with his explanation. "So," she started. "How do I begin to even deal with an 1/8th demon child?" she asked and started laughing. Duncan did too. The got off the plane got into their car and picked up their son early much to her fathers surprise. They went home and tucked themselves in to there cozy small town Idaho house and were thankful just to be back and have things semi normal as it were. And life went on as it always had with just a few adjustments to make.  
  
Back in the feudal era of Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome had walked home to their den for a much needed nap. On the way Kagome asked what Julianna had said to him. He had been oftly quiet since the talk. He pulled her closer to him and kisses her hair gently.   
  
"She told me that you were my destiny, that you always had been and you always would be." Kagome took this in and smiled. She knew what he meant with out having to say it. She stopped and hugged him to her and he held her firm but gently as he buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. Thru their link they felt a growing need for each other and decided to get back to their den. Inuyasha put the tetsiga in place over the door just as Kita and Minami came running thru the den's door. The barrier went up so that nothing could interrupt them. The kuma twins went to their burrow in the stone wall and curled up to sleep. Inuyasha picked his mate up into his arms and while kissing her thoroughly took her to their bed. He knew everyone would leave them alone probably till tomorrow so he laid body to the side of him as he leaned back against the mattress. They laid their for a few minutes kissing each other reacquainting themselves to each others bodies. It had been almost 4 days since they had had a chance to be together and they weren't wasting any time. Kagome's kimono and Inuyasha's clothes did not last much longer as they undressed each other with care. All the clothes ended upon the floor scattered about the room.   
  
There was then nothing between them and their bodies came together as they had so many times before. She nipped his bottom lip.* And he in turn nipped her collar bone lovingly. * She giggled and their kisses deepened as the their passion did. Their bodies union completed both fully. Finally both found release in the a safety and love of each others arms. Their energy and passions spent Kagome slid to the side of him as he pulled up the blankets over their nude bodies. She wrapped her body around him snuggly and he pulled her into his warm embrace. She was asleep with in minutes listening to his soft purr that he felt no reason to hide from the woman who adored it, and all of him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head once he knew she was asleep and felt her smile against this chest in her slumber. He closed his eyes and the last thought that flittered thru his head as he surcomed to sleep was 'Its good to be home.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well its finally done my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope everyone likes it worked along time on it. LOL. Any how the stars are references to things I barrowed directly from Purple Rose's fanfic the first star refers to the incident in "To Whisper In a Demon's Ear" when he takes the life of three villagers. The second star refers to the "love bite" from "Fading scars" And the third is the "your home bite" from the same story.   
  
My never ending thanks to Purple rose for letting me use her Fading scars as a starting point for my story. She is a talented writer and my story takes place between chapter's 19 after they defeated Naraku and chapter's 20 when the baby is born. My suggestion is read her wonderful works to mine might make more sense.  
  
A few Japanese words I used:  
Miko- Priestess  
Shukuun no Gyokuei- crystal of destiny  
Shukuun no miko- Priestess of destiny (don't know if they are right so bear with me)  
neko- cat  
Kuma- bear  
youkai- demon  
hanyou- half demon, or in this fanfic's case part demon. I couldn't find a word that meant part demon so i used it to mean a 1/4th too.  
Koi- love  
Kobito- lover  
And I think that covers it. For give my spelling its not the best ^_^   
I enjoyed writing it hope like reading it please Read and Review!   
Thanks, LJ 


	18. Dedicated To My Review's

DEVOTED TO MY REVIEWS  
  
HI! This is my devoted to my readers just to say thank you to those who revew! I had a blast writing this and i cant wait to hear what all everyone has to say. I am thinking on writing another I hope a decent idea comest to me soon I perfer to post it all at once so no one is waiting inthe wings :).   
  
So to my first Reviewer:  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox: THANK YOU THANK YOU! hope you enjoy the rest!   
  
Thanks! LJ 


End file.
